In the production of printed products, such as periodicals, brochures, booklets and the like, in digital printing, the pages of a printed product are printed one after the other. Only after all the pages of a product have been printed the printing of the next product begins.
The digital printers which have been available up until now, and which can be used to print material webs of a width of up to 50 cm, make it possible, for producing printed products of DIN A4 format (or 8½×11 inch), for two pages of the same product which have their longitudinal side running parallel to the longitudinal extent of the material web to be printed one beside the other (so-called double use). However, use is already being made of digital printing machines which can print material webs of a width of 67 cm. Such digital printing machines make it possible, in the case of printed products of the abovementioned DIN A4 format, for three pages of the same product to be printed one beside the other (triple use).